Come Back to Me
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Rey has a past she's dying to know and Kylo is willing to give it to her. For a price. But it turns out they're both full of surprises and things aren't always what they seem. -Reylo centric with eventual StormPilot on the side
1. I

**Alright loves, so I realize that this isn't the sort of thing I normally write. But I've decided to give it a shot! This is my first attempt at Star Wars fanfic ever so be gentle yeah? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was her. He was sure of it.

He'd suspected - _hoped_ \- from the moment they met, and here they were and he knew. It was her. After all this time..

She'd found him. The thought might have touched him, might have even made him smile if they weren't about to take part in a battle. He could destroy her. He knew. He should. He knew that also.

But here they were, battling, and for all the effort she was offering on her part, Kylo knew he was holding back. Just as he always had when it came to her. It was natural, a knee jerk reaction, practically muscle memory to be gentle with her, to treat her with care.

It made him angry. Furious. Caused him to become slightly heavier handed with his saber as they danced, but even so, it was still only slight.

After all, it wasn't she that he was angry with, it was himself.

Finally, he gained a natural advance, the moment he'd been patiently anticipating since their battle begun presenting itself at last.

He pushed firmly, showing off almost, but being careful not to lean too far, to push too much for her to stand, enough to make her fear falling over the edge of the cliff, but never enough to truly cause her to.

She was afraid, it was clear on her face. She was battling a monster, in her mind. A creature who'd slain the man she'd seen as the father she never had right before her eyes. His father.

He tried to feed on that, to absorb her image of him and breathe life into it, manifest it the way he'd done with his own for years. Become the creature she thought he was.

He couldn't.

He pushed firmer, his inner turmoil getting the best of him as he cursed himself. He couldn't do it. And he couldn't kill her. He wouldn't. His emotions flared suddenly, his chest filling with a heated passion he'd become familiar with over the years. He couldn't let himself destroy her.

But maybe she would let him save her.

"You need a teacher!" he shouted, straining to be heard over the noise of their sabers, the outburst causing her dark eyes to widen in surprise before squinting at the bright purple shade surrounding them.

He let up a bit then, though not enough for her to really notice. She was too inexperienced with a saber to realize the lack of pressure there no doubt was in her wrist, or that she was no longer leaning so far back.

"I can show you the ways of the force!" he promised her, praying she would surrender, that she would listen, just this once.

He saw her eyes flash, her face lighting up with the tell tale signs of an idea, her lips hardly parting as she whispered, "the force" so softly it was almost lost to the wind.

He watched as she closed her eyes, his own tightening in annoyance as he pushed harder, trying to rip her from her mind but it was too late. Her eyes flew open, her fire returning as she pushed back against him.

Then the real battle began.

* * *

They grappled, Kylo's shoulder screaming at him from where she'd left him scorched, his suit laced in embers that died against the snow.

She was fighting well, they both knew it. But with as much as that was true, the truth of just how much Kylo himself was holding back was what was worrying him. He couldn't fight her. Not really. And it seemed she wasn't truly fighting him either. With each blind and unnecessarily aggressive lunge she took it seemed more and more like she was trying to prove something, something Kylo had nothing to do with.

This wasn't a battle of sabers or enemies anymore. This was a battle of the two of them against themselves.

Just as soon as that thought popped into his head, he felt her saber make contact with his face. He threw his head back, feeling the heat brush past closed lids as it just barely missed his eye, falling backward and landing on the snow.

Then, the planet intervened, splitting the ground between them until there was a small divide. Kylo looked up at her, her face alight with an anger he recognized. ' _Do it_ ' he urged, pushing the thought to her, half daring, half hoping, ' _come_.'

' _kill me_.'

She seemed to hear him -though that was impossible, as he hadn't actually reached out to her mind. But she seemed to have had the same thought nonetheless, looking startled at herself as she stared at him a moment before turning and running off.

"Wait!" he called to her, his arm shooting out for her without his consent, catching her hand with his mind, giving her pause.

She struggled, tugging against his mental grip on her flesh, "Let me go!" she barked, the emotion in her voice grounding him as he rose to his feet.

"You deserve to know the truth." he told her, deciding to play this by memory. She'd always been a curious creature, her curiosity having been her damnation all those years ago.

"I don't want any truth you have to offer!" she hollered back at him, "I don't want anything from you!" she was glaring death into him, her anger rising the more she realized how powerless she was against him.

He smiled then, a sly, knowing smile. She'd always been this way, so emotional, so easy to get a rise out of. It was what had drawn them together in the beginning, what had set them apart. She was still so similar to the girl of his memories. "But don't you want to know who you are?"

Her eyes tightened at his words and Kylo knew he'd pushed the right button, her gaze trailing over him like she'd just met him all over again.

"I don't know you." she spoke, her voice sure and true, her head shaking negatively.

"No." Kylo agreed, "Not now." he added, hoping to tempt her with the promise of answers she'd no doubt been seeking for as long as she _could_ remember.

"But I know you." he said ominously, taking two steps forward, keeping minimal distance from the edge of the divide, projecting his voice so that she caught every word.

"There are things you don't know." he continued, "Things you deserve to know. That have been taken from you." he stepped closer, testing his weight against the snow, searching for solid ground underneath.

"I can return them to you." he promised.

"But I will need something from you, in return."

She stared at him a long moment, shifting on her feet before looking at him hardly. "What do you want." she demanded.

Kylo smiled, crouching slightly before pushing off with every ounce of strength he possessed, landing heavily before her on one knee. His teeth gritted, clenching tightly against the stinging pain in his shoulder, the man taking a short moment before standing up right.

"Your loyalty. And your obedience, to my master." he said gravelly, Rey taking a step back, only now noticing his grip was gone from her hand.

"Your master?" she echoed, "Who-"

"In time." Kylo interrupted her, looking her in the eye, "First, I need your word."

Rey's eyes hardened, her mouth setting into a firm line, "Prove it." she dared him, "Prove to me you're telling the truth." she commanded.

Kylo smiled, raising his hand slowly.

"As you wish."

* * *

Well loves, I hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think in the reviews!

Much love!

xxx


	2. II

**Hello loves! I'm so glad you enjoy this! It's very interesting to write as I've never written anything like it before! Hopefully I'm doing an adequate job? Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kylo's hand stilled in front of her, Rey watching him carefully. He looked as though he was thinking on something, making some sort of decision that caused his brow to twinge and his lip to curl downward into a small frown.

She was seconds away from opening her mouth when she saw the muscles in his hand flex suddenly, the last corporal thing her eyes were met with before she was sucked into her own mind.

 _She saw flashes, glimpses. They appeared before her like a dream but she could feel them in her soul._

 _Children. There were children everywhere. Each donned in robes, all so eager and full of excitement, of life. Bright smiles and laughter echoed around her that made her heart swell and her knees quiver. She saw an ocean. Her ocean. But it was so different. The only detail she'd gotten correct had been the water._

 _Beauty. Everywhere. A world of nothing but the color green and..a boy. A boy, young and bright, sitting lonesome by a stone. The boy.._

 _He seemed so familiar to her somehow. Important._

 _Rey pushed her mind forward, pressing the moving images desperately for more. She felt them recede slightly, hesitant but tempted. In the end she didn't have to press very hard, a single last glimpse, as clear as the sky is blue causing her breath to catch._

 _The boy was-_

All at once she felt the images rip from her mind, the warm embrace of reminisce leaving her. She felt her mind ringing, her eyes unable to find focus.

Overwhelmed, she fell, the cruel bite of snow never reaching her skin, instead the cool feel of leather clad gloves against her arms caused her to shiver, surprising her enough to look up.

Kylo looked down at her, weak in his arms for the second time. He lifted her with no trouble, the girl giving a soft sigh at the jolt of him adjusting her so that she lay more comfortably.

She stared up at him, their dark eyes locked in what Kylo would have referred to as a stare off if it didn't feel so terrifyingly intimate.

Rey focused on his face, her eyes straining as she let them travel from his eyes to his chin, Kylo's heart freezing as she lifted her hand.

" _Ben_.." she huffed, the dead name the last thing to fall from her lips before her head fell forward against his chest, her hand going limp.

Kylo swallowed at the name, ignoring the feeling that the sound of her voice saying it once again had elicited, shifting her to one arm in order to rest her limp one across her chest.

Without a word, he turned, making hius way toward his ship quickly. Keeping his mind away from the dangerous wonder of what'd she'd been planning to do with her hand by making a mental note to order the delivery of the traitor to the resistance unharmed.

 _She'll never surrender to the supreme leader if he is left to die._

He tells himself this, and he believes it. He has to.

He continues his journey, changing his thoughts to preparations that will need to be made in order for Rey to live on the ship with them for a time, ignoring the suggestion lurking in the back of his mind that he could simply lie to her about the traitor.

He ignored it as he walked through the snow and the trees and he ignored it when he reached his ship and gave his commands, and when he growled a sharp " _no_." to a trooper who'd dared to try to take the sleeping girl from his arms so that he could have his wounds tended to.

He ignored it, because the truth behind it was something he didn't want to face.

He didn't want to lie to her.

* * *

 **Short one I know, I'm sorry! But this seemed like a good place to cut it off! With any luck, I'll have the next part up soon!**

 **Much love!**

 **xxx**


End file.
